


夜航船

by 杂草院丛生 (sylviataraxia)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 12:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviataraxia/pseuds/%E6%9D%82%E8%8D%89%E9%99%A2%E4%B8%9B%E7%94%9F





	夜航船

好冷清啊。随便说些什么也好啊。

她侧身看了一眼身边的男人。

这个人和她一起被偷偷玩起办公室恋情的一对情侣拉去看时下流行的爱情片，还是周五午夜档。昏暗的电影院里那对狗男女兀自你侬我侬，他们两个只好在旁边吃着爆米花望着银幕发呆。有时候指尖也会在层层爆米花里触碰纠缠，只是觉得对方的手指温热而干燥，倒也没有那种所谓过电的感觉——大约是缺失异性荷尔蒙太久的缘故吧。

出了电影院已是深夜，那对情侣索性跑去开房。而他却突然出声，对她说了今晚第一句话。

送你回去吧。

她呼出一口气，点点头，说，好。

末班公交车缓缓驶向城郊，车厢里空空荡荡，他们坐在最后面，安静得除了汽车引擎，只能听到彼此的呼吸声。

然后那呼吸声突然就在她耳畔炸响了。

那个男人的嘴唇比手指更加热而干燥，有的地方甚至翘起了皮，像刀一样刮在她的耳后。稍微有些疼，可是这些许的疼痛很快就因为呼出的湿润热气变成了更清晰的战栗，隐隐约约还有一点莫名的兴奋。大约那一块皮肤已经泛红了吧，她混混沌沌地想着。

接着是耳垂，被那男人不轻不重地咬了一口，也不知道会不会有齿痕。虽说呻吟出声，可是她已经感受不到疼痛了，反倒是那在爆米花盒子里缺失的过电感觉，在这时候姗姗来迟。

他仿佛接下来要亲吻她的脸颊了。可是她像是不耐烦一样，偏过头去直接与他唇齿相交。她的舌尖缓缓扫过他的嘴唇，将那些翘起的死皮一处一处地熨烫平整。望着那男人惊讶的神情，她露出一副充满媚意的满意的狡黠笑容来。像是挑衅一般，她攀上他的肩膀，喘息着用气音一个字一个字把话吐出来。

你该，多涂点，润唇膏……

最后一个字被他吞了下去。顺理成章地，他的舌头蹿进来，扫过她的口腔，品尝她的仿佛带着微甘的唾液，甚至舔过她的上颚，卷起一阵痒意。

想要更多。

其实他本不必那么紧紧地揽着她，好像要把她禁锢在怀里一样，也不必把另一只手悄悄从上衣下摆伸进去作乱——她又不会跑，也不会惊恐地叫出来。他这样做只会让她心口滚烫浑身发软，以一个难受而畸形的坐姿整个人躺进他怀里。

偏偏正当她在思考要不要再过分一点的时候，到站了。他平静地望着她，可她却感到他稀奇地露出一点哀求的感情来。

再走一段吧，他的眼睛好像在说，我渴望你很久了，这样的机会太难得……再走一段吧。

她便懒懒地倚在他身上，两个人明明没有喝酒，却像醉汉一样踉踉跄跄地继续朝她家晃过去。她闭了眼睛，专心感受他粗糙而温热的指尖——拜他所赐她的乳罩早已被推了上去，一边是他的手指，一边是自己粗糙的外衣布料——新奇的体验。

终于站在她家楼下，她嗔怪般轻轻拍了一下他原本在腰上，现在却越过腰线还想继续向下到小腹肆意妄为的手。

到了，她说，上来坐坐吗？

她觉得自己大概是疯了。


End file.
